


A Good Enough Actor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus can tolerate this assignment, he just may need some visualization to do so, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Enough Actor

**Title:** A Good Enough Actor  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape, Sirius Black, others  
 **Pairing:** Pre-Snape/Black?  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** Positively fluffy for these two.  
 **Summary:** Severus can tolerate this assignment, he just may need some visualization to do so, however.  
 **Word count:** 100 X 3  
 **Author's notes:** Written for [](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday a few days ago as well as for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #266: Snape's Pet.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Good Enough Actor

~

He’d almost made it out when Bellatrix accosted him. “I never thought of you as the pet type, Snape.”

Severus sneered at her as he collected the black dog he’d deposited by the fireplace earlier. “Indeed, I can’t imagine why you think of me at all.”

Bellatrix smiled unpleasantly. “Oh, I think of you all the time,” she whispered. “I await the day our Lord realises you are a traitor to our cause.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You have a long wait,” he replied, smirking. “Now, as pleasant as this is I must go and do the Dark Lord’s will.”

~

Walking out slowly was difficult, he could feel Bellatrix’s eyes boring into him until he was out of sight of the house. “I hope you got a lot of information,” he muttered to the dog, who simply growled.

Back at Grimmauld place, people were waiting, and as Black shifted out of his Animagus form, Severus averted his eyes.

“Well?” Dumbledore said. “Report.”

Severus scowled. “I was busy fending off questions from his cousin,” he said, tilting his head towards Black. “But no one caught on, if that’s your question.”

“It was brilliant,” Black said. “No one notices a sleeping dog.”

~

Dumbledore smiled after getting Black’s report. “Excellent work, boys,” he said, eyes doing their habitual twinkle. “Do you think you can continue this act? The information you’ve brought is invaluable.”

Severus caught Black’s challenging gaze. “I can if he can,” he muttered.

Black smiled. “I’m a good enough actor to pretend to be _your_ pet, Snape.”

Severus smirked. “Time will tell, Black,” he said, envisioning the collar he’d spotted in Diagon Alley that day. People would expect him to have a collar for his dog, after all. A satisfying vision of Black, kneeling, collared, entered his mind. “Time will tell.”

~


End file.
